Exeresis
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Pré-Blackwood, où l'histoire des quatre jeunes filles précédant celle qu'ils sauveront. Watson rejoint Holmes - en retard - au Royal pour leur dîner-rituel, et il y a comme une odeur de soufre dans l'air, Scotland Yard éparpillée partout, les prémices d'une nouvelle enquête ?


******Rating** - T**  
****Genres** - Friendship, Crime**  
****Disclaimer** - ACD, Guy Ritchie**  
****Synopsis** - Prequel-Blackwood, où l'histoire des quatre jeunes filles précédant celle qu'ils sauveront. Watson rejoint Holmes - en retard - au Royal pour leur dîner-rituel, et il y a comme une odeur de soufre dans l'air, Scotland Yard éparpillée partout, les prémices d'une nouvelle enquête ?

Première partie d'une fic divisée en quatre, préquelle du premier film, gnagnagna, bonne lecture x)

* * *

**Exeresis**

* * *

**Pestilence**

- Ah Holmes je vous trouve enfin ! Tous ces policiers qui bloquent l'avenue, je ne savais plus quel chemin emprunter pour –

S'interrompant, Watson prit un instant pour étudier la face parfaitement immobile de son ami qui semblait comme à l'accoutumée perdu dans des réflexions bien trop profondes pour le commun des mortels; émergeant soudain, Holmes se tourna vers lui avec l'air presque étonné de le voir là, mais se reprenant bien vite l'admonesta d'une petite remarque fort peu agréable dont il avait l'habitude :

- Vous êtes en retard, constata-t-il en refermant sa montre à gousset avec l'air dédaigneux et agacé d'un grand ponte de la chambre des Lords.

- Et vous êtes désagréable, comme toujours, soupira Watson avec une légère pointe d'exaspération tandis que son ami se mettait à l'ignorer pour héler un serveur.

Holmes se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, comme d'ordinaire, ses mains posées paumes contre ses genoux faute de meilleure occupation à leur donner; dîner, par exemple, aurait été une prodigieuse avancée sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu le loisir de faire un repas correct depuis plus de deux jours. Non pas que cela soit d'une extravagance terrible pour Holmes, mais l'amitié que le docteur lui portait et un certain genre de déformation professionnelle le poussaient à s'assurer de sa santé en l'invitant au Royal de temps à autre. Arriver en retard faisait, alors, partie du plan soigneusement élaboré par John afin que son ami demeura au moins une fois par mois assis correctement plus d'une heure à table et sans faire preuve de ses habituelles impolitesses envers Mrs Hudson ou leurs éventuels invités (lesquels déguerpissaient souvent bien vite une fois l'éminent Sherlock Holmes, son hygiène douteuse et ses remarques déplaisantes finalement rencontrées).

Au fil des leurs années de vie commune, sortir ainsi était finalement devenu un genre de rituel en plus d'une bonne raison pour exhumer Holmes de son antre et le sortir de ses expérimentations farfelues sur les effets combinés de diverses drogues (le principal cobaye étant, comme toujours, Gladstone).

Que Watson soit en retard à ce point ce soir-ci précisément, voilà qui n'était cependant pas prévu – ce à quoi Holmes lui répondrait avec ses habituels airs dédaigneux : _voilà ce que vous me dîtes à chaque fois et pourtant je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une amélioration; seriez-vous menteur, mon bon Watson ?_

- Vous mettez ma patience à l'épreuve, mon ami – mais asseyez-vous donc, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Commencez, je vous prie, le récit des mésaventures qui auront conduit à votre retard de quatorze minutes et vingt-sept secondes un soir où vous n'aviez ni consultation ni urgence médicale, car je dois bien avouer que tout cela m'intrigue grandement.

- Vous exagérez, s'amusa Watson en dépliant sa serviette.

- J'aimerais, répliqua Holmes avec une grimace de son crû.

- Vous êtes arrivés en avance, voilà tout.

- Apprenez que j'étais à l'heure – comme à mon habitude – et que la grande horloge juste dans votre dos et située sur le pilier là-bas a d'ailleurs un retard de trois minutes sur l'heure de Big Ben, heure que j'ai à ma montre comme tout Londonien respectable; d'ailleurs ne devrais-je pas signaler aux gérants de cet établissement que ce retard malencontreux va continuer à grandir en raison de la petite aiguille mal remontée ?

- Holmes, calmez-vous enfin – ce ne sont que quinze minutes, et _vous étiez en avance._

- Dans ce cas, éclairez-moi Watson sur ces mots que vous avez prononcé ce matin même – le Royal, huit heures - s'il n'y a sur l'horloge derrière vous aucunement cette même heure d'indiquée ? Et même en admettant que notre chère Scotland Yard ait bloqué l'avenue pour la soirée, il n'y a guère qu'une minute ou deux de marche à faire du bout de la rue jusqu'ici; quoique l'on puisse aisément ajouter une minute supplémentaire à votre courte promenade en raison de votre jambe. Vous vous êtes cependant pressé, le bouton de votre manche gauche est éraflé et la façon dont votre poing se serre est typique d'une douleur lancinante, le même genre que vous avez à chaque fois que vous vous hâtez de trop pour votre jambe.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Admit Watson en se penchant par dessus la table, haussant volontairement le ton afin que son ami se taise et cesse d'attirer sur eux les regards curieux de leurs voisins décidément trop friands de potins pour ne pas laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète ou deux sur les tables d'à côté.

- Donc, vous êtes en retard.

- De presque quinze minutes, avoua Watson avec l'air agacé d'un coupable qui ne se considérait certainement pas comme tel.

- Ce que j'aime chez vous Watson, c'est la façon sincère, droite, et bien évidemment directe dont vous prenez les choses et les acceptez, siffla Holmes tandis qu'on leur servait du vin.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela arrange le fait que j'arrive à notre table en retard.

- Ma table, le corrigea Holmes, car il se trouve que votre retard inopiné m'as mis dans cette fâcheuse position bien trop souvent répétée où je me dois de passer commande pour un convive absent.

- Ne me dîtes pas -

- Cela pourrait m'avoir effleuré l'esprit, oui.

- Holmes ! Soupira Watson en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais ces imbécillités ?

- Non.

Le ton était bien sûr aussi catégorique et boudeur que d'ordinaire, rien de bien nouveau – au terme de son deuxième verre de vin et d'une bouchée ou deux de son plat, le sujet du retard coutumier de Watson serait abandonné pour quelques nouvelles un peu plus intéressantes qu'une histoire de rue bloquée par l'incompétence, elle aussi habituelle, de Scotland Yard.

Comme dirait Holmes, Lestrade pouvait bien faire travailler ses hommes quelques heures supplémentaires sous la bruine londonienne si cela pouvait compenser toutes leurs bêtises.

- Je suis cependant curieux, reprit alors Holmes une fois son troisième verre à peine entamé. Quel genre d'événement peut bien pousser Scotland Yard à fermer l'avenue ?

- Mon arrivée ?

- Assurément Watson, votre venue à elle seule leur suffit.  
Puis, plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux, il demanda :

- Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ?

- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse dissimuler à votre regard, Holmes, et vous le savez parfaitement, lui répondit-on avec un ton suggérant les occurrences plus que fréquentes de ses fouilles et autres interrogatoires.

- Hm, approuva-t-il en goûtant la sauce de la pointe de son couteau.  
Les plats exhalaient une bonne odeur d'épices et de chaud, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne commanda jamais quelque chose de trop exotique – ils s'en tenaient aux classiques fish and chips d'ordinaire, alors profiter des plats raffinés d'un restaurant tel que le Royal se faisait toujours sans trop d'exagération. Aucun d'eux n'irait par exemple commander le gargantuesque assortiments de sorbets aux fruits rouges savamment installé sur trois étages avec meringue, chocolat, amandes, noisettes et autres fruits confits disposés ici et là simplement parce qu'ils le pouvaient, non, et surtout pas Holmes qui avait horreur de ce genre de publicité mal venue, n'est-ce pas _? Ce serait d'ailleurs pousser le vice que d'y rajouter des bougies et de demander aux chefs de venir chanter, ne trouvez-vous pas ?_ Lui avait d'ailleurs sifflé Holmes tandis que le chariot sur lequel était posé l'énormité monstrueuse de ce dessert s'était approché vers eux avec une lenteur plus que sentencieuse, un soir où Sherlock avait été délaissé trop longuement à _sa_ table.

- Il n'y a peut-être rien d'autre qu'un égout qui s'est éventré, l'air empestait le pourri lorsque je suis arrivé.

- Voilà qui est peu probable, nous ne trouvons pas dans les plus bas quartiers et les égouts ici desservent également Buckingham Palace – je pense qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, souffla Holmes, son intérêt soudain piqué par cette histoire d'odeurs et de Scotland Yard.

- Les moins mal entretenus, certainement pas – mais idéalement entretenus ou non, des tuyaux restent seulement des cylindres métalliques. N'importe qui armé d'une masse peut les détruire ou les boucher encore plus.

- Il n'en faudrait pas plus pour qu'un caniveau refoule les eaux usées, admit Holmes en semblant y réfléchir. Mais dans quel intérêt ?

- A vous de me le dire, renvoya Watson avec un sourire de connivence.

- Oh non, se plaignit alors son exubérant convive. Vous qui étiez si bien parti, poursuivez donc.

Watson prit le temps de mâcher convenablement sa bouchée et d'y réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre, incertain :

- Le quartier est plutôt animé en soirée et nos amis n'étaient pas là ce matin, je crois, commença-t-il. Le méfait aurait donc été commis dans la journée – ou depuis plusieurs jours ?

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, moi-même j'ignore tout du diamètre de nos égouts.

- Voilà qui parvient presque à m'étonner, avoua Watson, un brin moqueur face à la sincérité toute relative de son ami.

- Demandez donc à Mycroft les plans détaillés si cela vous intéresse tant – personnellement je m'intéresse à des arts plus nobles que l'écoulement de nos eaux usées vers des contrées souterraines et puantes.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère, en y repensant, soupira le docteur d'un ton qu'il parvint presque à faire passer pour du soulagement.

- Ne soyez pas si tranchant.

- Avouez que votre intérêt tout relatif pour la salle d'eau ne peut pas laisser supposer un amour inconditionnel pour notre système d'évacuation.

- J'acquiesce, mais vous contredis également : vous ne vous droguez pas et ne vous mutilez point, pourtant la médecine est votre gagne-pain et la réserve toujours plus florissante de ce que vous appelez si salutairement « trousse de première urgence » me laisse perplexe, lui signala Holmes.

- Il y a dans votre repaire plus d'aiguilles et d'opium que chez tous les apothicaires de notre quartier réunis, lui rappela Watson en chuchotant ces derniers mots.

- C'est pour la science !

- C'est pour votre usage personnel !

- Qui vous dit que ce sont là deux entités séparées ?

- Le bon sens, s'il vous en reste encore un peu, tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre. N'écoutez-vous donc jamais ce que je vous dis ?

- Pas quand cela me concerne, non.

- Oui, évidemment...

Holmes lui souriait de cet air taquin transpirant sa victoire insolente; il n'en aurait parfois pas fallu plus à John pour le frapper, et il ne savait jamais dire si c'était sa patience qui retenait son poing ou bien la certitude que même en cognant Holmes n'y comprendrait toujours rien.

Probablement un peu des deux.

- Revenons à nos eaux croupies, si vous le voulez bien; vous disiez quelque chose à propos de plusieurs jours ?

- Cela même, soupira Watson en changeant volontiers de sujet. En supposant qu'il existe plusieurs évacuations, il n'y a qu'une bande de malfrats organisés pour agir ainsi. Ou simplement un détraqué cherchant sans raison à nuire à la communauté.

- Vous digressez Watson, restons-en à une organisation. Interrompre le circuit des eaux usées, provoquer l'incommodité olfactive des beaux quartiers et de ses – il se racla la gorge – belles personnes, quoi d'autre ?

- Faire prendre l'air d'un soir banal de Février au tout Scotland Yard ? Hasarda Watson sans voir où son ami souhaitait en venir.

- Précisément, confirma Holmes en s'accoudant à la table, son front entre ses doigts. Laquelle n'est d'ailleurs pas préposée aux égouts mais à l'entretien de l'ordre public. Etaient-ils nombreux ?

- Assez pour bloquer l'avenue, donc un certain nombre – plus qu'une patrouille ordinaire, précisa Watson.

- Encadrer des égoutiers prendrait effectivement moins que cela... Et quel serait selon vous le motif de tels actes ?

- Si cela était prémédité comme nous semblons le croire, attirer Lestrade et ses acolytes ici fut plutôt simple. Peut-être y a-t-il un cadavre ou une source anonyme les aura conduits en nombre sur place – quoiqu'il en soit, l'enquête qui suivra ne trouvera à coup sûr aucun coupable probant et sans preuve impossible d'incriminer qui que ce soit; et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais les égouts ne sont pas votre domaine de compétence.

- Les attirer...

- Vous croyez donc qu'il -  
Holmes en avait déjà les yeux brillants et était prêt à se lever de table sans plus attendre; c'était là le signe qu'il attendait depuis avant Noël – les affaires reprennent, Watson, aurait-il dit si l'histoire des canalisations bouchées et de l'odeur pestilentielle du quartier ne lui posait pas encore question.

- Quel genre d'odeur avez-vous...

- Œuf pourri, répondit spontanément Watson.

- Du soufre, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Alors ils auraient diffusé du soufre dans les tuyaux pour ajouter à l'inconfort olfactif; de fait, non seulement l'eau refoulée, mais également les odeurs leur assuraient la présence de Scotland Yard ce soir à cette localisation précise, développa Holmes.

- Dieu merci, Lestrade n'est pas assez idiot pour faire descendre ses hommes dans des souterrains empestant l'œuf pourri.

- Je ne serais pas si catégorique à votre place, ce bonhomme a une fâcheuse tendance à nous surprendre…

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, procédurier comme il est, son bon sens l'empêchera d'agir si cela lui fait risquer des vies humaines.

Holmes ne semblant pas prêt à approuver quoique ce soit qui concernât l'épineux cas du bien maladroit Inspecteur Lestrade, John poursuivit :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne peuvent qu'ouvrir les accès aux égouts et attendre que l'odeur s'évapore, et donc que le soufre termine sa combustion; car puisque l'odeur est celle de l'œuf pourri, et je suis formel, il s'agissait sans doute de dioxyde de soufre.

- Quelqu'un aura alors fait brûler des cristaux à différent niveaux des souterrains afin de bloquer l'accès de la police à des endroits stratégiques ? Ingénieux, siffla Holmes.

Watson acquiesça, et fut interrompu par son ami alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre :

- C'est-à-dire n'importe quelle entrée ou chemin les menant à un endroit bien spécifique auquel nos amis criminels ne souhaitent pas les voir accéder. Ils auront mis l'emphase sur les beaux quartiers afin d'y attirer un plus grand nombre de policiers, les éloignant alors des autres sources sans pour autant y diminuer la diffusion du dioxyde de soufre dans l'air.

- Tout cela dans le but d'agir impunément ailleurs ?

- Voilà qui est savamment orchestré, commenta Holmes, son attention piquée au vif. Maintenant, quel genre de méfait peut conduire à ce type de stratagème ? Un meurtre serait presque trop simple pour de tels moyens…

- Qu'envisagez-vous alors ? Car à part quelque chose de clairement illégal, nous n'avons pas le moindre indice.

- Illégal, voilà qui est certain mon cher Watson. Mais pour prendre autant de précautions aussi raffinées et auxquelles n'importe qui d'autre que nous ne prêtera une attention soutenue, il doit s'agir d'éminents personnages.

- Des aristocrates ?

- Voilà qui est plus que certain.  
Cela rappelait à John quelque chose – pas annonce dans le journal, non, mais effectivement une information qu'il avait lue, où donc, voilà qui n'était pas si compliqué : peu de courrier arrivait à son attention à Baker Street, c'était donc une lettre parvenue à Holmes ou une bête note…

- Il y aurait donc un lien avec votre disparue ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Une de vos lettres – que j'ai eu le loisir d'apercevoir au beau milieu de l'une de vos _séances_, couchée entre deux seringues et un pot d'opium à demi vidé – vous savez sans doute de quoi je veux parler.

- Parfaitement.  
Holmes sembla cependant y réfléchir un instant.

- Gageons que Miss…

Il abandonna la laborieuse cherche de son nom afin de poursuivre – Watson n'en était guère étonné, les faits lui semblaient rigoureusement plus intéressants que les titres, quoiqu'une somme d'argent importante savait aussi le motiver.

- Que Miss _disparue_ soit sortie de la ville pendant que Scotland Yard était occupée, qui et pourquoi ? Ses parents ne sont ni riches ni endettés et la dot est certes attirante mais point assez pour justifier une telle mise en scène; non, on ne voulait certainement pas la sortir de la ville, mais l'y déplacer... Occuper Scotland Yard permettait alors aux malfaiteurs d'emmener la demoiselle jusqu'au point de rendez-vous... Mais pour y faire quoi ?

- Si elle n'est ni riche, ni appauvrie, elle n'a rien de bien spécial aux yeux de vos criminels – cela n'est peut-être tout simplement pas lié à sa condition ou son argent ?

- Simplement l'enlever pour lui trouver un usage par la suite ? Probable, mais dans quel intérêt si ce n'est pas financier, cela reste à élucider –

- Les réseaux de prostitutions ?

- Plutôt étonnant, aucun bandit et pas même la plus petite frappe du quartier ne s'en prendrait à une aristocrate, même appauvrie – trop visible, trop risqué. Ce genre d'individus ne s'en prend guère qu'à de jeunes personnes dont la disparition ne serait pas remarquée, un orphelin de guerre ou la petite mendiante rousse de Neal Street, par exemple. Une Miss serait recherchée à coup sûr et si nos coupables sont aussi malins que je le pressens, ils n'auront donc pas été assez idiot pour risquer d'alerter Scotland Yard… Qu'ils auront d'ailleurs soigneusement pris soin d'éloigner avec ces histoires d'égouts.

- Valable, lui accorda Watson en cherchant une autre hypothèse. Peut-être une vengeance ?

- Probable, néanmoins ne trouvez-pas les moyens mis en œuvre quelque peu disproportionnés ?

- Ce ne serait donc ni lié à sa condition, ni même à son argent ? Voilà quelque chose de bien étrange, tout de même, souffla le docteur en allongeant sa jambe – encore douloureuse – sous la table.

Ils y réfléchirent tout deux pendant quelques instants de silence où il n'y eut que les murmures de leurs voisins et le bruit de l'argenterie contre les assiettes retentissant autour d'eux comme un orchestre – et pourtant, l'orchestre n'était pas ce soir fait de fourchettes ou de couteaux, mais assurément d'un pianiste qui semblait très investi dans sa mission de ce soir.

- Reprenons, se renfrogna Holmes en cherchant à rassembler tous les éléments qu'ils venaient d'acquérir sur leur _supposée_ prochaine affaire.

- Le lieu a été soigneusement choisi et l'organisation que nous allons très probablement pourchasser dans les semaines à venir n'aura rien laissé au hasard, c'est un fait avéré.

Enumérant sur les doits de sa main droite leurs découvertes, Holmes poursuivit, l'index en l'air :

- Organisés, ingénieux, mais également pourvus de moyens non négligeables. Trouver du soufre n'est pas une mince affaire –

- C'est à la portée de n'importe quel industriel, commenta Watson.

- Parlerions-nous donc de complices ?

- Organisés, lui rappela le docteur. Cela signifie des moyens, des hommes, et de la cervelle, ajouta-t-il en tapotant son front.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc amener des hommes de ce calibre à commettre une telle erreur ?

- Vous voulez dire kidnapper une jeune fille de bonne fille qui serait à coup sûr cherchée ?

Holmes prit soudain ce fameux air ahuri auquel Watson aurait pu dédier des pages entières dans ses carnets; il en avait déjà croqué une ou deux, du léger écarquillement de ses yeux jusqu'au pli victorieux de sa bouche mal rasée, son pouce longeant sa joue d'apparence rugueuse et son index passant sur ses lèvres dans une grimace de réflexion presque détendue, heureuse – ça ne durait jamais qu'une seconde ou deux et le moment était passé; Holmes découvrait alors sa bouche de sa main et ses lèvres se mettaient à déverser leur flot ininterrompu de déductions magnifiques.

- C'était justement leur but ! Chuchota-t-il prestement, accoudé à la table et penché si près de Watson que celui-ci sentait les effluves boisées du vin qu'ils s'étaient décidés à commander.

- Prendre en otage une figure à peine connue ?

- Ce ne sont pas de simples proxénètes mal rencardés ou des petites frappes sans ambition – non, ils tiennent à être remarqués.

- Donc le stratagème ne serait que la poudre aux yeux ?

- En plus d'être utile; non seulement le soufre éloignera la police, mais ne l'en rendra que plus suspicieuse. Inévitablement, Lestrade et ses acolytes descendront dans l'étroit boyau de nos canalisations et iront tout en bas…

- Pour découvrir votre disparue, compléta Watson dans un élan de réalisation.

Holmes acquiesça sombrement.

- Ils vont la tuer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ajouta-t-il alors.

- Quelle mise en scène grotesque, en frissonna John.

- Au contraire, si nos déductions s'avèrent exactes, tout est là. L'odeur de soufre, les canalisations, un lieu de rencontre secret pour une réunion au sommet, tout cela au chevet d'une jeune demoiselle dont la disparition n'a pas manqué de faire du bruit… Imaginez alors l'impact de sa mort ?

- Les journaux en parleront pendant des semaines, s'imagina déjà Watson en soupirant. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrestation d'un coupable.

- Scotland Yard ne répondra que par son incompétence habituelle tandis que nous suivrons tout cela de loin.

- Vous ne comptez pas intervenir ?

- Il n'est plus rien que nous ne puissions tenter ce soir, mon bon Watson. Notre jeune Miss est déjà morte et le dioxyde de soufre ne se dissipera complètement que d'ici demain dans la matinée. La découverte du corps se fera vers midi, nous irons sur place par curiosité et parce que vous êtes le légiste assigné au commissariat ce mois-ci, Dieu bénisse votre collègue incompétent et ses coliques.

- La goutte, il a la goutte, lui répéta Watson pour la énième fois.

- Peu importe.

- Poursuivez qu'on en finisse.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit Holmes en souriant d'un air taquin.

Il retira la serviette qu'il avait auparavant soigneusement nichée dans son col et lissa les plis de son foulard, de son gilet et même de sa veste bien qu'ils soient relativement impeccables, ce soir.

- L'arme du crime sera un poignard sacrificiel que nous retrouverons sur les lieux, de même que la jeune fille religieusement éventrée sur peut-être un autel, ou une table de pierre. Vêtue de blanc, couteau ornés d'attributs possiblement sataniques. Nos amis ont le goût de la mise en scène, et souhaitent être remarqués, alors cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'ils exagèrent quelque peu pour leur première tentative. Notre époque troublée porte en son sein encore bien trop de superstitieux pour ne pas en tirer avantage et j'avoue que moi-même comprends aisément les tenants et aboutissants d'un tel subterfuge.

- Manipuler l'opinion publique pour mieux en disposer ?

- La peur, Watson, voilà la plus grande arme de notre temps.

Ils méditèrent un instant sur ce constat, y trouvant des avantages et inconvénients notoires – mais s'accordant sur le fait qu'une panique déstabiliserait la police en plus d'en désorganiser les rangs déjà bien entamés par la paresse, un peu d'alcool sans doute, et l'incompétence de quelques uns de ses dirigeants.

Quoique Lestrade eut son utilité de temps à autre.

On profita de leur silence pour leur apporter l'addition, laquelle Watson régla entièrement, comme à leur habitude – un système très établi d'alternance et d'un facteur optionnel plutôt hasardeux consistant en l'arrivée plus ou moins tardive du docteur.

- N'oubliez tout de même pas qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une supposition. L'odeur d'œuf pourri peut très bien provenir d'ailleurs, et peut-être me suis-je tout simplement trompé.

- Les petits détails, Watson, ne vous le répèterai-je donc jamais assez ? Voilà tout ce qui fait le cœur des enquêtes, et avouez que notre théorie n'est plus si bancale une fois tous les éléments mis en relation. Seule l'identité de la jeune fille demeure un mystère, car il peut tout aussi bien s'agir d'une autre demoiselle de naissance similaire – c'est ici le statut qui compte, le nom également mais il aurait été difficile d'approcher la fille du Premier Ministre, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Je suis stupéfait, mais sceptique, se moqua John avec tout de même une certaine admiration pour la déduction qu'ils venaient d'établir à propos d'une bête odeur trop prononcée de soufre et la présence inhabituelle de Scotland en ces rues.

- Pouvons-nous alors en faire l'objet d'un pari ?

- Vous savez très bien que –

- Pas d'argent, se rattrapa précipitamment Holmes en sortant de table.

- Que proposez-vous donc de parier, alors ?

- Votre sincérité, mon bon ami, lui répondit-il avec l'air de plaisanter, ajoutant en suite d'un air plus tranchant et infiniment calculateur : les raisons exactes de votre retard de près de quinze minutes.

Watson éclata de rire.

- Considérez que nous avons un accord.


End file.
